A Happy Ending
by Kulsoom123
Summary: Hook has been saved from the Underworld, but how will things be between Emma and Hook? Will they get their happy ending? Read on to see :) please review!


**A Happy Ending**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is a fanfic that I have been thinking of writing for some time. This storyline runs near the end of season 5 (or whenever they have saved Hook and returned from the Underworld).**

* * *

 _Hook's POV_

Having recently returned from the dead, there was only one thing he was absolutely sure about; his love and his devotion towards Emma Swan. He knew that she was his happily ever after, but their experience in the Underworld changed everything for him. Hook and Emma now shared a heart, and their love and devotion for each other only grew more and more each day. At this moment, the only thing he wanted more than anything was the opportunity to tell Swan exactly how much he loved her and to spend the rest of his life, however long it may be, with her.

He remembered the exact moment that he realized that he wanted to marry her...

* * *

 _He stood there in the dark alley, not believing what he was seeing right in front of him, on the street. There stood Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Rumplestiltskin, Robin, and even Regina. Mary Margaret seemed to be comforting Emma as she sobbed in her arms. He was just close enough to hear their conversation._

 _"I can't go back without him. I-I just can't," sobbed Emma. At this very point was when Hook's heart would have broken in two, if he had a working heart._

 _"I know, sweetheart, but there's nothing we can do at this point. We've looked everywhere we possibly can for him," comforted Mary Margaret._

 _"Then you guys go. Go back to Storybrooke, and keep the town safe. I am not leaving here at all, unless it's with Hook."_

 _Hook could not resist any longer. He moved into the street, and all faces turned to his with shock, except Emma's, who couldn't see him._

 _"What's wrong, love?" he called out to her. He watched as Emma whipped her head towards him in shock. It took her several moments to register what she was clearly seeing right in front her._

 _"H-Hook?" she said, her voice shaking._

 _"Aye, Swan," he smiled, spreading his arms out for her, catching her just in time as she bolted into his arms._

 _He hugged her close to him as she sobbed, not entirely believing that he was indeed holding the true love of his life. He thought he would never feel these arms around him again, never feel her heart against his, and never hear the voice that soothed his darkest of thoughts. Emma continued to sob in his arms and he continued to hold her close to himself. After several moments, Emma was finally able to break free and look up into his face._

 _"I t-thought that I-I wasn't going to find y-you," she said, staring deeply into his eyes._

 _"Love, even death couldn't keep us apart," he smiled down at her. As he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved, he felt a part of him give. The part that was holding back to the possibility of marriage, of a true happy ending. He knew that if he were able to make it out of this place, he would marry this woman, with no doubt in his mind._

 _Emma bowed her head in shyness, and Hook grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilted her head up, and bent down to give her a kiss. A kiss that reached to the core of who he was, her lips warm and giving against his._

 _Hook broke from the kiss and gave Emma a warm smile before finally acknowledging their audience._

 _"How were you guys able to make it here? What plan have you all concocted while I've been away?" Hook asked, keeping Emma close to his side._

 _Emma and everyone else then told Hook the full story of how Rumplestiltskin was able to give them access to the Underworld, and what Emma was planning; on giving up her life and for them to share one heart._

 _"So, we're going to take another page out of Mary Margaret and David's love story now, are we?" joked Hook, smiling down at Emma._

 _"The best love story there is," whispered Emma, smiling back at him._

* * *

Having already asked Mary Margaret and David's permission while he was in the Underworld, all that Hook had left to do now was ask Henry's permission. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this, scared out of his mind. Hook's feelings of nervousness were stronger now than they were while asking Mary Margaret and David's permission.

All of Storybrooke was currently gathered at Granny's, celebrating the return of the heroes, and Hook was standing near the bar, trying to figure out how was going to ask the lass. Henry stood with Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and Regina, laughing. Every now and then, Hook would catch Emma's eyes, and they would share a longing look and smile that would take away some of the nervousness that he was feeling.

Hook had an idea, and all that was left was enacting it. Hook started walking across the diner to Henry, thinking of telling the lad that he had something to show him. This wasn't a lie exactly, he did indeed have something to show him, the ring that he had picked out. He also had a very important question that he wanted to ask the kid.

Reaching the group, Hook stood in front of Henry, smiling down at him. Emma automatically moved closer to Hook, and he automatically put an arm around her waist, holding her close. Ever since the reunion in the Underworld, they were inseparable, always holding each other close.

"Hey mate, I was wondering if you wanted to join me upstairs? There was something that I wanted to show you real quick," Hook asked Henry, completely unsure of what was going to happen.

"Sure," Henry smiled up at him.

"We'll be back in a moment," Hook said to Emma, staring fondly at her.

"Yeah, take your time," she looked back at him, looking slightly confused.

Reaching the room upstairs, Henry turned expectantly towards Hook as he closed the door behind him.

"Alright, lass, I have a very important matter of business that I wanted to discuss with you," Hook said, his back facing the door.

"Ok, is this some kind of secret mission that we are supposed to keep secret from everyone?" Henry said, immediately excited.

"Sort of, mate. The was something that I wanted to show and ask you."

"What's up?"

Hook reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the diamond ring that he had chosen for the proposal. Henry's eyes immediately widened the moment he saw the ring.

"Kid, you know I love your mom, and I would do anything for her. I want to love your mom for the rest of my life and spend it with-" Hook was interrupted by the door opening behind him and Emma's voice.

"Sorry, I forgot something up here".

Hook quickly put the ring back in his inside jacket pocket, and turned to face Emma, smiling, knowing that he lost his one opportunity to ask the lad the question.

"No worries, love, we were just about finished up here."

"Yeah, mom, no worries," Henry said, moving to stand by her side. Emma put her arm around her son's shoulders and looked back and forth between her son and Hook.

"Hey kid, you go ahead and head down, I'll just grab what I need and we'll be right behind you," Emma said to her son.

"Sure, mom," Henry said, smiling up at his mom. He turned to leave, but before he reached the door, he turned back and said to Hook, smiling widely, "Oh, and Hook? The answer is yes."

Hook couldn't quite believe what he just heard. He gaped after the boy, and Emma's expression told him that she had no clue about what was going on.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked, utterly confused.

Quickly recovering himself, Hook said, "Oh, nothing, Swan. Just a matter of business that I needed clear up with your son"

Emma nodded and started moving forward towards Hook, and stopped inches away from him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh, how I have missed this. The feel of your solid body, the feel of you in your entirety right in front of me. I don't ever want to lose this," she said, resting her head against his chest.

Hook wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her head before resting his chin on it. They stood that way for some time, losing track of time.

"I guess it's time for us to get back to the party," Hook said, breaking slightly away and looking into her deep green eyes.

"I guess so," Emma said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

The party was starting to draw to a close and Hook was losing time. He needed to get Emma out of the diner in time to catch the sunset. He kept trying to catch her eyes, but she was too preoccupied. He sat at one of the booths near the door while she was standing near the bar with Henry.

Hook got up and stood by the door, and was finally able to catch Emma's eyes. He smiled and motioned towards the door with his head. She came over to him after having a quick word with Henry.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me on a walk?", asked Hook, anxiously.

"Sure, I would love to," she said, smiling up at him.

Opening the door for Emma, Hook was able to catch Mary Margaret and David's eyes and sharing a nod of acknowledgment with them before following Emma out the door

Hook led the way to the harbour front, where they shared many quiet and peaceful moments together, sitting at the edge. Emma looked around in confusion, wondering why Hook had led her there.

"I was hoping we could have a moment of quiet here together and watch the sunset," Hook said, motioning towards the bench.

Emma smiled and sat down and Hook sat beside her, sitting sideways so she could lean on him as she always did. However, this time she did not lean on him as he expected her to. Instead, she herself sat sideways so she could sit between his legs and lean against his chest. Emma gave a sigh a contented relief and relaxed against him.

They sat there for some time, watching the sunset over the sea. Hook couldn't remember a time that he felt more relaxed or content. Time was going by, and he wasn't even aware of it. He knew that he had to ask the million dollar question, but he just wanted to stay the way he was forever, just holding her against him. But there was another reason why he was delaying the proposal. He was anxious and nervous and didn't know what her answer would be.

Finally building up the courage, Hook looked down at Emma to see that her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she wasn't sleeping, just relaxed and content. He could stare into her face forever, but he knew that there was a matter that was of utmost importance that needed to be dealt with.

"Emma?" Hook said, a bit anxiously.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Love, do you mind getting up for a second? There was something that I wanted to show you."

Emma got up, slowly and slightly reluctantly, standing in front him. He got up after he and just stood there looking into her eyes for the longest time. Her eyes reminded him of the sea, their depth endless and clear green.

"Emma Swan..." Hook said, hesitantly.

Emma just stood there expectantly, not sure what he was about to show her. It took her a moment to realize that he just called her by her full name. He rarely did that; in fact she couldn't remember a time that Hook called her by her full name at all.

Hook cleared his throat before continuing.

"Emma Swan, before I met you, I was a mere pirate, roaming the seas, looking for treasures around the worlds. Every new adventure gave me a thrill, and made me hope that each treasure that I found would help fill the void that was left behind in my heart by Milah. However, every time, I was left disappointed. I did not know, at the time, that the treasure that I was looking for was you. You brought light into a life that was only full of darkness and vengeance, a life that had no purpose. The moment that I laid my eyes on you, I knew that I loved you and that I would love you for the rest of my life. You have been the greatest treasure that I have ever gained in my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life treasuring you close to my heart. I want to be a father to Henry, and I want to help him grow into the type of man that you see in me; a man deserving of true love." Hook took a deep breath before getting down on one knee.

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing; tears pricked her eyes and all she could do was gape at the man that she loved. The man that she just risked her entire life for, the man that she shared a heart with.

Hook pulled the ring out of his inside jacket pocket and presented it to Emma. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Hook.

"Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest lad in all the worlds? Will you marry me?" Hook asked anxiously, staring into the teary eyes of the woman he loved.

All matters of thoughts ran through Emma's head, but there was only one that stuck. The memory of when she was last in this very same position, standing before a man that pleaded for her to marry him. She wasn't sure of the future that she could have had with that man, she wasn't sure that she truly loved that man with all her heart. She now knew that the reason why she couldn't say yes was because her heart belonged to someone else, and could only be given to one other. It was the same reason why she couldn't commit to a future with Neal; she and her heart only belonged to one other, and he was kneeling right in front of her.

There was not a single doubt in Emma's mind as she said, "Yes.. of course, yes!" She grabbed Hook's face and pulled him up and kissed him deeply, pouring all of her love for him into the kiss. As they kissed, Emma's tears rolled down her face.

As they broke apart, Hook smiled fondly down at her, his own tears falling down his face, and grabbed Emma's left hand and put the ring on her finger.

"You're my forever, Emma; my forever and always," Hook said, with deep emotion in his voice. They kissed once more and embraced.

And as they stood there, in their embrace, something close to a miracle happened, something that surely could only have been a result of true love's kiss. Hook's hook was replaced by his real hand.

Hook looked wonderingly at his hand, and stared back and forth from his hand and into Emma's eyes. They laughed with pure joy, and embraced once more. Hook was not worried, because he didn't feel the same feelings that he once did when he was once again reunited with his hand. All he felt was deep love and happiness.

 _The End_

I hope you guys enjoyed this story :) I have been working really hard on this and this was something that I had in my mind for some time. Please review!


End file.
